


The secrets that we keep

by Poetic_Disaster



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetic_Disaster/pseuds/Poetic_Disaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something I wrote to go with the beautiful boat ride picture we were blessed with today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The secrets that we keep

The sun breaks through the blinds and bathes them both in glorious light and damn, Jared is a sight to see. All stretched out, eyes closed as the light washes over his skin. Not that he isn't breathtaking any other day but there's just something about these early morning's where they're still sleep soft and warm that Jensen cherishes the most. 

There's no urgency, no where for them to be and Jensen stretches and runs a hand lazily down Jared's back which earns him a smile and a groggy "good morning" from his lover's lips. 

"Good morning indeed." Jensen says as he curls his arm around Jared and pulls him in close. His hand strokes slow circles against Jared's stomach which creates a pleased little moan that slips from Jared's lips and that's all the encouragement he needs as he slides his hand down, fingers slipping under his black saxx underwear and finally curling around Jared's half hard erection. 

"That feel good?" Jensen asks, his breath washing hot against Jared's neck, but he already knows the answer, he just wants to hear him say it. 

"Soo good." Jared moans and bucks his hips up into the motion. 

"Please Jen!" Jared asks, his voice ragged and pleading. 

"What baby? What do you want?" He tries to ask but his words get swallowed up by Jared's mouth. He's so caught up in the kiss that he doesn't even realize he's being flipped on his back until Jared's on top of him, hands on his chest pinning him to the matress. 

"fuck" Jensen huffs, his eyes never leaving Jared and he's so fucking hard it's almost painful. 

"You gonna ride me baby?" He asks and Jared answers by sinking down the entire length until Jensen's buried deep inside.

It's too much and not enough but it's perfect. It's so fucking perfect that it wrecks Jensen's heart in the most beautiful way possible. It reminds him why it's all worth it. All the lies and hiding, all of it so that he can have this, so they can continue to have this. 

They make love in a slow haze, so lost in each other it's hours before they both come down. Even after they pry themselves from bed there's still heated looks over breakfast as Jared asks what their plans are for the day. Jensen contemplates for a moment about just dragging Jared back to the bedroom and keeping him there all day when he gets a brilliant idea. 

"Let's take the boat out. We'll pack a lunch, it'll be nice. We'll even post a selfie for the fans. They eat that shit up. " he says as he wags his eyes at his unamused boyfriend. 

"No sex on the boat. " Jared says trying to sound determined, "not in public." 

"Uh, who made that rule?" Jensen asks in his best grumpy voice. 

Jared ignores him. "Seriously though, we should probably take it easy on the selfies. There's been a lot of pictures taken of us here lately." He looks so defeated like just saying the words cut him inside and Jensen hates it. 

"I don't care." Jensen says as he leans in close to place a kiss against Jared's sticky, sweet lips.  
" I don't care," he says again, "because it's the only way I can tell the world how much I love you." 

Jared's eye's burn as he fights the tears that threaten to break free. 

"That's sweet babe." Jared says and Jensen smiles victorious, like he already knows he's won, because he has. 

"Does that mean there will be sex on the boat?" He asks still smiling. 

"Yeah," Jared says, "there will definitely be sex on the boat."


End file.
